


sleeping to dream

by rainbowinthesky



Series: only a matter of time [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reunions, Rimming, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky
Summary: After waiting for fourteen long years, Seb finally has his reunion with Kimi.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: only a matter of time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107998
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	sleeping to dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is the conclusion to the time travel series. What a ride it has been. They are very dear to my heart, so it’ll be hard to let go of these two. 🥺
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who has reached out and let me know that they loved this series just as much as I do. This final part is for you! 💕
> 
> I couldn’t have done this without **fanatic4f1** holding my hand throughout the writing process of this. She’s the best cheerleader one can wish for. I love our final reads and this one in particular was amazing, Cami. Thank you for your unconditional support, it means the world to me! 💕
> 
> Title inspired by the song [Sleeping To Dream](https://youtu.be/ZrlhawRComo) by Jason Mraz.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Welcome home, Kimi. I have been waiting for you.”

The words ring in Kimi’s ears and he lets out a sob while he looks deeply into Sebastian’s eyes. It’s impossible to begin to describe what is going through him right now, so he doesn’t even try to analyze it. He just lets himself experience the weird combination of utter disbelief of this really, truly happening and the pure joy that is washing over him.

He wants to say so much all at once, but nothing comes out of his mouth. All he can do is take in this man before him, drinking in the sight like a starved man. Seb is _real_ , he _wants_ Kimi and no, Kimi is _not_ crazy. They smile at each other with watery eyes and Seb falls into Kimi’s arms again. Immediately Kimi wraps his arms around him, holding him tight and it dawns on him that he doesn’t have to hold back anymore. He can put all the love he feels into that hug without being afraid that Seb will know how he feels about him. It very much feels like freedom and it brings fresh tears into his eyes.

The universe still seems to want to fuck with his mind though, because it doesn’t allow them much time to bask in this reunion.

Kimi feels his face fall as Seb gets called over to the garage. The frustration he feels is also shining in Sebastian’s eyes and the German grabs his hand for a moment, squeezing it gently as he smiles at Kimi with a trembling lip.

“Later, ok? After the race. I’ll come to your hotel room. We can talk then, Kimi, I promise.”

Kimi nods and Sebastian walks away, looking over his shoulder once more to wink and smile at Kimi softly. He feels his heart race at the sight and then he looks down at the cap in his hands. He can’t believe Seb had it with him for all this time and even thought to bring it with him for this moment. Shaking his head with a smile, he brings the cap to his nose... it smells like Seb now. Closing his eyes for a moment, Kimi finally gets his legs to move towards the Alfa Romeo garage. He really can’t wait for this race to be over.

~

An hour later Sebastian is still high on the adrenaline of his reunion with Kimi as he’s about to climb into his car. Kimi’s face when Seb jumped into his arms earlier is haunting him a little. He looked so broken, as if he’d seen a ghost. And just before Seb had to go, he’d held him so tight the German had trouble breathing.

Seb sighs deeply as he puts on his helmet. It sucks that they have to race first before they can talk. All he wants to do is to find a quiet place, be alone with Kimi and spill all his longing thoughts and secrets to the man. But it’ll have to wait.

Once the race starts, Seb needs all of his concentration for driving and it’s hard, because his mind is full of something else. It’s raining and despite being distracted by thoughts of Kimi, Seb does well and it only adds to the high he’s felt since being reunited with the Finn. The race is a bit of a blur, he just keeps going and going and the thought of seeing Kimi after only fuels him to try even harder. And it works. It fucking works and Seb ends up on the podium after a year of not being there.

Of course it’s nice to be on the podium again - especially with Lewis next to him, it feels so familiar after all this time - but Seb wills the time to fast forward. He tries not to rush too much through the press and afterwards with the team, but as soon as he sees an opportunity, he says his goodbyes and sneaks away. In any other circumstance he’d have stayed a bit longer to console Charles, who’s still heartbroken, but he can’t find the patience. Just thinking about seeing Kimi is making his heart race and beat out of control.

On his way to the hotel, Seb gets a text from Kimi telling him he’s already in his room, waiting for Seb, attached with his room number. Seb smiles at the message, hardly believing it still. He glances at the taxi driver and hopes the guy will hurry up, because Seb is getting restless. He literally can’t sit still anymore as he keeps shifting and wiggling in the backseat of the car. In an effort to stay calm, Seb leans his head back against the seat and closes his eyes.

A sudden awareness washes over him, a realization of the fact that he’ll finally get to talk to someone about everything he went through in the last fourteen years. He can actually share it! And it’s with Kimi. Oh, he’s been wanting to talk about this with the man for so long, he forgot the count of how many times he almost did it, especially in the first few years after it happened. Keeping his mouth shut just got harder and harder, but knowing he doesn’t have to stay silent anymore feels like freedom after so much time of locking his pain and feelings away.

The taxi driver suddenly clears his throat and Seb opens his eyes to see he has arrived at the hotel. He quickly pays the driver, not waiting for his change as he grabs his backpack and sprints to the entrance. Once inside, he runs to the elevator, but as soon as he presses the button he’s getting impatient already. It’s not going fast enough and he suddenly feels like time is running out, he needs to see Kimi _now_. He doesn’t want to wait a second longer and especially not for a stupid elevator. Before he knows it, he’s taking the stairs two steps at a time to get to the fifth floor where Kimi is staying. He watches his feet fly over the steps and he’s out of breath when he gets where he needs to be, but he doesn’t care. He stumbles over his own feet as he rushes to Kimi’s room.

And then he’s in front of Kimi’s door and the moment he knocks, it immediately opens and there stands Kimi, who takes his hand with the fondest and most softest smile on his face as he gently tugs him inside.

~

Kimi leads Seb into his luxurious hotel room and brings him over to the couch. They sit down and while Kimi had expected them to go and talk right away, that’s not what happens.

All they can do is just stare and get lost in each other’s eyes. Suddenly everything Kimi had wanted to say from the moment he saw Sebastian today has disappeared from the tip of his tongue. All he wants to do now is just look his fill and appreciate what’s in front of him. And there’s a lot to admire... the German’s pretty blue eyes that are shining back at him... his older but still so handsome face, covered in stubble... his funny ear that Kimi absolutely adores... his full lips that have haunted him ever since he met Seb and he now knows how they feel against his own... he wonders if they’re still so soft and plump.

It seems like Sebastian is drowning in thoughts as well as he stares back at Kimi in awe. And he’s so unusually quiet, Kimi only hears his soft breathing as his eyes keep searching the Finn’s face with a tiny smile. It’s like they are getting to know each other all over again and it feels more right than it ever did. Like the puzzle is now complete and this happening to them was the last missing piece to fit it all together.

Kimi feels his throat get tight with emotions again and he tries to swallow past it, but of course Seb is observant enough to see it happening. He reaches for Kimi’s hand and holds it in his own, squeezing gently.

“What are you thinking?” Seb whispers like he’s afraid to break the spell they’re in. Kimi looks down at their hands and tries to gather his thoughts. He wants to say so much but it’s hard to put it into words.

“Bwoah,” he starts and he hears Seb giggle. It makes Kimi grin lopsided, too, and just like that they are back at the Seb and Kimi they always were, only this time they _know_ they are more than just friends.

“It’s so...” Kimi tries again, but pauses for a moment to think about what he wants to say exactly. “I really thought I had gone crazy, Seb. I didn’t know what was happening and it was so scary. I was so afraid.” The last sentence is whispered and Kimi looks up to see Seb nodding at him.

“I know, Kimi. I was there, remember? You looked so lost and scared.”

And Kimi does remember Seb’s worried face as he witnessed Kimi having a near panic attack. He hears Seb’s _“are you actually ok?”_ \- after he had demanded to know what the hell Kimi was doing in his motorhome - in his mind again.

“It’s what made me ultimately believe you were _you_ ,” Seb continues and Kimi gestures for him to tell him more. Seb shoots him a quick smile before he does so. “I mean, you looked so genuinely scared. I figured there was no way you were acting being that anxious.”

Kimi chuckles but then a thought stops him dead in his tracks. Because he suddenly realizes that for him his life has only been turned upside down for roughly 36 hours now, but for Seb... _oh god_ , for Seb it had been _14 years_. He has been so caught up by trying to wrap his head around all that’s been happening to him, he has not once really thought about how this must have been for Sebastian.

“What? What is it, Kimi?” Seb asks him, seemingly noticing how shocked Kimi is by the revelation.

“Seb... you waited fourteen years?”

Seb’s eyes widen a fraction and Kimi very quickly sees sadness clouding them before they start to glisten with fresh emotion. The younger man nods and shrugs but there’s no way that Kimi is letting him brush this fact away because how... just how did Seb even do this? Kimi can’t think of one occasion where he noticed something off about Seb or where Kimi suspected something like this happening to younger Seb.

God, it must have been so lonely for him.

“You never shared it with anyone?” Kimi asks, just to be sure. Seb shakes his head. “Why didn’t you?”

Seb raises an eyebrow, like he’s saying ‘ _really?_ ’ and Kimi grunts, of course Seb didn’t, who would have believed him anyway? And he could only guess on why Seb hadn’t told him anything.

“It was so hard not to say anything. To you, especially. There were so many times I wanted to tell you, where I just wanted _you_ , but I couldn’t. I was too afraid of fucking everything up by telling you. Maybe we wouldn’t have been here today if I did.”

Sebastian’s voice trembles with emotion and Kimi can see how hard all these years were on him. Kimi had been completely oblivious to everything Seb went through while the German must have really suffered sometimes. To think they both have wanted each other so much all this time is just... painful. So much wasted time. But Kimi can see why it had to be this way.

Seb interrupts him from his thoughts by saying softly, “it was all worth it, Kimi.”

Kimi feels his heart about to burst with the strong feelings he has for Sebastian. And he stares into his eyes again as Seb continues to speak.

“It was worth it when I fell apart after you had left that morning in Turkey,” _ouch, Kimi can only imagine how horrible that must have been for young Seb_ , “it was worth it when you weren’t there when I became world champion for the first time,” _to this day Kimi will always regret not being there, he had wanted to be there so much to see his friend win his first title_ , “it was worth it when I turned down other men because I couldn’t betray you,” _wait, what?_ , “and it was worth it when I had to reject your advances after the FIA gala in 2018,” _wait...WHAT?!_

His face must betray his total shock and horror at Seb’s last admission because the younger man lets out a tiny giggle.

“I always wondered if you were really _that_ drunk or that you pretended because you couldn’t face the rejection.”

“Jesus Christ,” Kimi mumbles as he rubs his face with a hand. He looks up into Seb’s amused eyes and he fears the worst as he asks, “what the hell did I do?”

“You dragged me into bed with you, told me my mustache was sexy and then you started to suck hickeys on my neck. I had to walk around covering them up for days,” Seb says as he touches his neck in remembrance.

Kimi cringes and mumbles out a “ _sorry_ ”, embarrassed and thinking he’s an asshole for doing that to Seb. He should really stop drinking to the point of amnesia.

“It’s ok, Kimi, really,” Seb assures him, still smiling. “Even though it pained me, I also love that it happened. Meant that you still wanted _me_.”

Huh? What does Seb mean with that?

~

Seeing the confusion on Kimi’s face, Seb wants to elaborate on that, but he feels vulnerable too, like he will give away too much of himself if he does. But at the same time he really needs to get it off his chest, because it’s been nagging at him for years and he needs to know the truth.

“I was always afraid you only wanted that young version of me,” Seb confesses softly, averting his eyes for a moment as he feels his face heat up. He hears Kimi chuckle and he quickly looks up at him again, feeling almost hurt until he sees the look on Kimi’s face. It’s full of adoration and it’s very clearly all for Seb.

“You really have no clue, huh?” Kimi asks. “I have always wanted you. The young you, the older you, the you you are now,” he pauses, grinning at Sebastian again and he looks very much like the lovesick fool Seb feels like too. “I remember I told you that I still wanted you, right? Well, I meant it then and I mean it now.”

Kimi is right, he did say that, and secretly Seb always knew it in his heart, but hearing it explained like this is causing a rush of adrenaline and joy to course through him.

“I have always wanted you, too,” Seb admits, feeling shy when he feels Kimi’s eyes on him.

“I know. You told me so yesterday,” Kimi stops, furrowing his brows as he seems to think on that. “Uhm. Or... whenever... The yesterday for me.” He looks totally puzzled and Seb laughs out loud, because damn, it _is_ confusing.

“I just don’t know...” Kimi begins, and he seems to be struggling to find the words he wants to say, “I always wanted you, but I never knew how to act upon it. I was just too dumb and busy partying back then and by the time I finally realized there was maybe something more between us, I was too scared to do something about it.”

Seb feels warm at the words, it’s exactly like he thought it would be from Kimi’s perspective. So to hear it confirmed again makes the knot that’s been inside of him since that day in Turkey finally ease somewhat. He looks down and realizes they’re still holding hands, so he softly squeezes Kimi’s.

“Well, we are here now. We are where we are supposed to be. Let’s not dwell too much on the past anymore,” Sebastian tells him quietly.

They stare at each other again for a long moment, both smiling and finally understanding where they stand with each other. Knowing this is exactly what makes it easier for Seb to make the first move as he curls a hand around the back of Kimi’s head and pulls him closer to him. It’s surreal, he gets to kiss Kimi again, finally, after all these years. He wonders how different the kiss will be from their first, when he was still so inexperienced and unsure about himself.

“I’ve been dreaming about this every night,” he whispers against Kimi’s lips.

And then he seals their lips together.

The kiss is absolutely glorious, Kimi’s lips are just as he remembers, soft and rough at the same time but his kisses are a lot softer now and not as demanding as they were back then. The desperation and untameable want is still there, but they know how to keep it under control. For now, anyway. Sebastian just wants to revel in this for a while, reacquaint himself intimately with the man he’s been waiting for for so very long. The gentleness lasts for a little while, but as soon as Sebastian begins to lick across Kimi’s lips, it’s becoming more and more heated. Kimi slips his tongue inside of Seb’s mouth and just like that, the desire that they tried to hold back is revealing itself all too clearly in hungry touches and panted moans.

When Sebastian finally pulls back to breathe, he feels his eyes go dark as he watches the open display of lust and want on Kimi’s face. It’s a look he’s seen several times on the Finn’s face over the years, but it was always fleeting and gone in a second. But this time Kimi doesn’t hide it anymore as he keeps looking at Seb’s lips and the rest of his body like he wants to ruin and destroy him. It’s thrilling to have that look fixed on him now with the knowledge Kimi can and will actually act upon it.

No more waiting. Seb has done enough of that already. So he stands up from the couch and looks at Kimi with a seductive grin on his face.

“Come on, let’s take this to bed.”

~

Not much later, they are naked - except for the boxers that are still on - in bed, facing each other on their sides. Kimi stares and stares, silently letting his eyes glide over Sebastian’s figure. It’s beautiful, but so different from the body Kimi saw not too long ago. Sebastian was such a boy still in 2006 and his physique is anything but boyish now. He’s got broad shoulders and his chest is scattered with thick dark curly hair, just as his arms and legs.

The boy evidently grew into a man, but he’s still just as delicious.

Obviously he got a little heavier too, but his body still looks fit, his pink nipples erect and begging to be touched. His waist is still slim and the thighs... god, the thighs are so meaty and soft looking, Kimi wants to bury his face in them and never leave that space ever again.

When Kimi’s eyes finally settle on Seb’s face, he notices how flushed he is. Just like their first time. Kimi grins at the thought, finding it absolutely endearing and he chuckles as Seb blushes even more red because of it. But the smile Kimi has on his face disappears once he remembers Seb’s worried words from earlier, about how he’s concerned whether Kimi still wants the older version of him or not. So he’s quick to reassure the German, reaching out to cup his cheek and he smiles softly when Seb leans into the touch.

“I want you,” Kimi murmurs as he leans in for a kiss. Seb lets out a barely there sigh. It sounds relieved to Kimi’s ears and his heart squeezes tight at the thought of Seb worrying over his appearance - and what Kimi would think of it - for years. Kimi vows to let him know as often as he could how much he would always want him.

Seb mentioned something about turning down other men, though? What did he mean?

“You ever let anyone else...” Kimi starts, not knowing how to start on this subject, because really, he has no right to be jealous at all. It would have been unrealistic for Sebastian to wait fourteen years for Kimi to ever have sex again. He’s a healthy, red hot blooded guy with needs, of course he craves sex, too. Plus he’s seen Seb with enough girls to know that he got plenty of it over the years.

Anyway, Kimi doesn’t have to continue his question, because Seb seems to know exactly what he was getting at. Sebastian smiles as he watches Kimi’s face and the Finn knows he’s probably frowning.

“I’ve had girlfriends,” Seb says, “but you know that. You saw them.” Seb grins, before he continues. “When it comes to guys... I’ve had opportunities and sometimes I wanted to...” Kimi feels a flare of hot jealousy go through him, but he knows it’s unfair to Seb. Because god knows how many guys Kimi has fucked over the years.

“But I never had sex with another guy after you. I couldn’t, Kimi. All I could see was your face and feel your touch on me, like you branded me yours.”

Hearing that, Kimi feels a sudden heat taking over his body. His possessive side is awakened and he wants nothing more than to make Seb his all over again. The need to kiss the younger man gets a bit overwhelming so Kimi gives in to it as he crawls over Seb’s body and pushes him onto his back. Looking up with a grin, Seb leans up to give Kimi the first kiss. And from then on it’s a blur of passionate kisses and roaming hands, both them enjoying the explorations of the other’s body.

~

There’s no hurry, it’s not like their first time where Seb felt like they were on borrowed time and it could end any given econd. They just lazily make out and Sebastian enjoys feeling Kimi’s body against his. It feels just as good as he remembers, still strong and making Seb feel just as safe as it did then.

Kimi is making all sorts of humming noises, little groans in between kisses as his hands are sliding over every part of Seb they can reach. And when Kimi pulls back to look at Seb, he looks devastatingly handsome, the look in his eyes a little wild and the want very clear in them. The evidence of his want for Sebastian is not only clear in his eyes, but also in the way his erection is poking through his shorts and bumping against Seb’s every time Kimi bends down for more kisses. As relaxed as they were not a minute ago, Kimi seems to lose control bit by bit now - thrusting his hips in desperate little grinds downwards, gasping and groaning every time their hard cocks touch - and it makes Sebastian chuckle.

“What?” Kimi asks against his lips, smiling too.

“It’s just that... It’s a little hard to believe how much you still want me, you’re going a little crazy here, Kimi,” Seb breathlessly laughs.

“I told you,” Kimi mumbles, “I’ll always want you.”

Kimi is blushing a little and it’s the cutest thing ever. He buries his head in the area between Seb’s neck and shoulder, softly kissing the skin there, probably to hide a little. Sebastian adores this side of him - it’s like now that the gates are unlocked, Kimi just lets everything he feels for Sebastian go free and he lets himself be vulnerable, his emotions laid bare. It makes Seb wonder, he really feels like the “old” Kimi from before would have never done that. Even though the whole time travel thing has given Seb so much heartache, he feels like it needed to happen for Kimi to open up and admit to his feelings.

Thinking back on young Kimi makes Sebastian smile though. Even though he was stupid and blind to Seb’s love, he always was Sebastian’s best friend and the person he was most comfortable with on the grid. And damn, was he gorgeous. Kimi still is, but Seb can’t help but compare the younger version to Kimi’s older form. His eyes are the same, just as expressive as they always were. The laugh lines are still there. His body is in great shape even now that he’s older. There’s only one thing that’s different...

“Hey Kimi,” Seb says, distracting the Finn from his explorations in his neck. Kimi pulls back to look at him and Seb starts to grin as he sees that feature of his face that he loves so much.

“Hmmm?”

“When did your nose get so crooked anyway? I feel like that just suddenly happened over night.”

Kimi raises an eyebrow at him, a slow grin forming on his face as well. He shakes his head as he answers the question. Or more like avoids it.

“That’s what you’re thinking of right now? I’m not doing my job right...”

And with that he dives into Seb’s neck again, kissing and sucking the skin there so wonderfully that the younger man can’t help but throw his head back to bare his throat and give Kimi better access, getting lost in the sensations and forgetting all about his question.

~

It’s easy to get lost in Sebastian, he’s so warm and _alive_ under Kimi, it feels fucking amazing. The contrast between the 19 year old Sebastian and the one that’s in front of him now keeps on baffling Kimi. The young one had been so unsure around him, clearly not friends with Kimi for long enough to really know him that well. He’d been staring at Kimi starry eyed the whole time they were together, very eager to please.

This Seb however, is not that young guy anymore. He still looks at Kimi like he himself hung the moon, but he knows how to tone it down more. He’s more sure about himself and it helps that he knows and understands Kimi so well. And because of that, it feels even more intimate than that first time. Kimi snorts when he thinks of how jealous he was of his younger self trying to flirt with Seb and how the German was so worried about him after the race... it really was ridiculous, Kimi knows that, but it couldn’t be helped.

But the further they go in their making out session, the more doubt creeps into Kimi’s mind. In Kimi’s timeline, yesterday night was Seb’s first time, but for Seb it has been fourteen years and he hasn’t had a male lover since... that means he might have built up quite the expectation for what they’re doing now. And Kimi wants to live up to that, give Seb everything he wants, needs and has been craving for all those years. The pressure he’s laying upon himself is suddenly overwhelming Kimi a bit and he slows down his grinding against Seb and the kisses on his neck and throat stop as well.

Ever the empath, Seb senses his mood shift. He’s always been good at reading Kimi, it’s one of the reasons Kimi loves him so much.

“Don’t worry so much, I’m gonna love whatever we’re gonna do,” the German whispers as his fingers trail over Kimi’s back. Seb reads him so well, he even knows what he’s thinking apparently. It makes Kimi chuckle softly against the skin of Seb’s neck.

“You know, I was jealous of myself when I saw you with me in that garage,” Kimi admits as he withdraws his face from Seb’s neck to look at him, figuring that Seb will get a kick out of hearing that. At first Seb doesn’t seem to get what he’s talking about, but then slow realization is blooming in his face. Biting his lip in an amused way, Seb starts to grin as he laughs disbelievingly.

“Seriously Kimi, you were jealous of _yourself_? But why?”

“The younger me made you laugh and you were so worried about him...me...” Kimi grumbles, feeling that same emotion again now that he’s talking about it. Grinning from ear to ear, Seb seems to be delighted by hearing this, just as Kimi suspected he would.

“Oh Kimi, you shouldn’t have worried, _you_ were the only one on my mind at that moment.” The look on Seb’s face, playful but also full of desire and need, is all that Kimi needs to fully restore his confidence and his hunger for the younger man is back at full force. He bends down to kiss the delicious lips of the German under him, his hands starting their journey of learning this body again.

Remembering that young Seb loved having his nipples touched, Kimi makes sure to roll one between his fingers. It gets him the reaction he wants, because Seb arches his back and lets out a long, sexy moan.

_Oh god, the sounds..._

The sounds were something Kimi had loved the night before and they turn him on just as much now. Wanting to coax more of them out of Seb, Kimi starts to play with the other one as well, kissing his way down the hairy chest and taking one in his mouth. Sucking and nibbling until Seb starts to pull on Kimi’s hair, clearly torn in between pressing his head against his own chest or pulling Kimi away from oversensitivity. When Kimi finally lets go of the nipple, Seb’s eyes are dark - he looks just as wanton as he did when he was young and the head of his cock pokes over the waistband of his boxers, the shiny tip beckoning Kimi to come closer.

He urges Seb to take off his boxers and he does so eagerly, his eyes fixed on Kimi’s lips. Kimi shoots him a quick grin before he spreads Seb’s legs and throws them over his shoulders as he gets himself comfortable in between. Making sure he doesn’t break eye contact, he wraps a hand around Seb’s hard length and licks a drop of precome from the tip. It’s thrilling to see the younger man be so eager for more, because he looks about ready to pass out from anticipation. God, Seb looks so gorgeous like this. His lips are parted as he pants and his piercing blue eyes are boring into Kimi’s.

His pretty face slacks with pleasure once Kimi finally takes him into his mouth and wraps his lips around his cock. He begins to bob his head right away, wanting to make Seb feel good and by the looks and sounds of it, he’s succeeding. Shocked little moans are coming from Seb’s mouth and he’s obviously having trouble in keeping his hips still and his eyes open.

Wanting to do everything in his power to make Seb delirious with pleasure, Kimi seals his lips as tightly around Seb as possible as he moves from tip to base and back, tonguing the underside and making slurping sounds as he gets back up for air. But he immediately dives in again, revelling in the feel of Seb heavy in his mouth. The younger man releases little bursts of precome every once in a while and Kimi swallows them up eagerly, loving that he’s able to do this to Sebastian. He speeds up, wondering if Seb will come in his mouth just like he did then. Maybe this time he will warn Kimi, the Finn thinks with a smirk.

~

_’Fuck, I’m not going to last,’_ is going through Sebastian’s head as he desperately tries to hold on. With one hand he’s fisting the sheets and the other is wrapped in Kimi’s hair. He tries not to pull too hard but it’s difficult with Kimi being so _good_ at sucking cock. Now that Seb actually has the comparison experience, he can say without a doubt that Kimi truly is the best he’s ever had to suck him off.

Kimi’s tongue is doing wicked things while his lips are concentrating on the head in a corkscrew motion. It feels so fucking wonderful and Seb knows he won’t be able to keep his orgasm at bay for much longer. The combination of finally having Kimi like this again after waiting for so long and the glorious physical sensations are just too much.

This time he remembers to warn Kimi as he tugs on his hair and he makes a broken sound.

“Kimi, fuck, you’ve got to... fuck, _stop..._ ”

Closing his eyes tightly to try and calm himself down a little, Sebastian feels Kimi pull off just in time. He’s relieved that he didn’t come like the teenager he was during their first time and when he opens his eyes, he sees that Kimi is thinking the same, only with a smug smirk on his face.

“You want to stop, Seb?” Kimi asks, still with the smirk plastered on his face, knowing fully well that Sebastian wants to do everything but stop. It’s just that he doesn’t want to spill in Kimi’s mouth, no, he wants to clench tight around Kimi’s dick inside of him when he comes. It’s what he has been dreaming of for fourteen years and it needs to happen _now_.

“No,” he whispers, thrusting his hips impatiently into the empty air. “Don’t want you to stop, Kimi. Want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Kimi murmurs and Seb nods frantically. “Ok. Yeah, ok, where’s the lube?”

Letting out a giggle, Seb says, “oh no, not the issue about finding lube and condoms again.”

Kimi has the audacity to look guilty, but there’s an amused smile on his face which turns into confusion as Seb pushes him off of him.

“What-“

“I brought lube and condoms in my backpack, I’m gonna get them.”

“You brought them with you? You planned this?” Kimi asks with mirth in his eyes.

Seb blushes and tries to hide it by getting out of bed, wandering over to his backpack and getting what they need. “Not really planned it. I just...I hoped,” he finishes lamely, eyes down as he climbs back into bed, dropping the items next to him on the mattress. Kimi quickly pushes Seb down to his back again and covers the German’s body with his own, kissing him deeply. The way Kimi looks at him as he pulls back from the kiss, makes Seb shiver from head to toe. It’s a fierce, barely contained want and no one has ever looked at Sebastian Vettel like that, except for Kimi. Just another worthy reason why Seb is glad he had the patience to wait for him.

A few moments later, Seb is keening as he parts his legs wider for Kimi to rub his wet with lube fingers against his entrance. He has been fingering himself while he waited, even tried some toys, but nothing came close to the memory of Kimi’s fingers and cock inside of him. Pushing his ass back, Sebastian attempts to let Kimi know without words how much he wants this. Seb tries to keep his eyes open to look at Kimi when a finger enters him, but it’s hard when the feeling is just so good. He catches Kimi’s dark eyes and concentrated face just before his eyes close on their own accord and he moans for Kimi to give him more.

“More Kimi,” he whines, knowing that he comes across as desperate, but fuck it, he thinks he’s got every right to be impatient. He hears Kimi chuckle and the man complies with Sebastian’s request, fingering him until he’s just open enough to be fucked. It’s going to be a tight fit though, Seb knows that, but he’s tired of waiting and he just wants to feel Kimi inside of him. Just as Kimi is about to roll the condom over his dick, Seb takes it away from his hands and he grins at the Finn’s questioning look.

“Let me do it,” Seb says hoarsely as he eyes Kimi’s dick hungrily. His mouth almost waters at the sight - this cock had featured a lot of his fantasies in the past decade and a half and it’s even more magnificent than he remembers. He wishes he had the patience to suck Kimi for a bit, practice on his technique and make him feel good, but it’ll have to wait for another time. The need to have Kimi inside of him is overpowering everything else.

Seb quickly rolls the condom onto Kimi’s dick, his tongue peeking out in concentration and he strokes the length with lube before he lies down again, parting his legs invitingly.

Kimi eagerly gets in between them and positions himself to enter Seb. Before he does so, he brushes his lips over Seb’s, asking him softly, “ready?”

“God yes, please,” Seb pleads.

He holds his breath as he feels the head of Kimi’s cock breach his hole. Clinging to Kimi, he wraps his legs around the Finn’s waist as the older man slowly slides inside of him until his balls touch Seb’s ass. All the while Seb keeps his eyes wide open, not wanting to miss anything as he watches pleasure washing over Kimi’s face. He feels full, so very full, but it’s exactly how he remembers it. No, that’s not true, it’s even better.

The feeling of being filled so completely is overwhelming Seb and he appreciates that Kimi gives him the time to adjust to it. Seb breathes through it, throwing his head back and hooking his arms under his own knees, making sure his legs are open wide for Kimi to shift in even deeper. A whine escapes from his lips as Kimi presses against his prostate and when the other man sees the effect it has on Seb, he grinds in deep against that spot on purpose. He’s clearly enjoying making Seb lose his mind and damnit, he’s good at it too.

And then Kimi starts to move and Seb’s mind just goes completely quiet. He can’t think anymore, only feel and whimper out his elation of finally being fucked by Kimi again. Vaguely he hears Kimi groaning above him and he’s telling Seb how good he feels, how tight and perfect. But Seb barely hears it, his ears are ringing and all he’s capable of doing is push back against Kimi and drown in the pleasure the Finn is bringing him.

“Kimi...” he moans and he tries to tell the Finn to give it to him harder. Even though he doesn’t get the words out, Kimi seems to understand because his speed picks up and he starts to slam his cock in and out of Seb’s hole in a deep and hard pace. It’s exactly how Seb wants it and by the time Kimi has found the perfect rhythm, the German is almost screaming out his pleasure. Through the haze, he tries to keep his gaze locked onto Kimi’s and the older man is drinking in the sight of Seb losing it underneath him. Fuck, Kimi looks so handsome - his hair is matted to his forehead, drops of sweat falling down and his eyes are blown wide, satisfaction swirling in them... A nice rose flush has formed on his cheeks and his lips are parted as he pants and groans. Kimi looks lost in his own pleasure but in reality, he's so intensely hyper focused on Sebastian’s first and foremost it only makes him feel more wanted than ever.

Kimi lowers himself over Seb, chest to chest, clearly wanting to feel close and it makes Seb feel all warm inside. It’s so intimate and the way Kimi’s dick is touching all the right places in this angle makes it even better. The older man buries his face in Seb’s neck and with his upper arms Kimi pushes his legs apart as he gets his hands under him, grabbing hold of his ass cheeks. As soon as he gets a good grip, Kimi starts to absolutely drill into him and it makes his body bounce up and down on the bed. Full body shudders go through Seb at the way his sweet spot is practically attacked in this position and he wraps his arms tight around Kimi’s neck, keeping him as close as possible. His leaking cock rubs against Kimi’s firm stomach and Seb just can’t stop moaning deep and high in his throat, feeling Kimi’s fingers dig in even deeper into the luscious flesh of his buttocks.

The pounding he’s getting is nothing short of overwhelming, but it’s nothing compared to what Sebastian will experience next, because Kimi suddenly pulls out of him and spreads his legs wide. Seb feels absolutely bewildered and he looks at Kimi with shocked eyes.

“Kimi, wh- what?”

Next thing he knows, is Kimi burying his face between Seb’s open legs and he thinks for a second Kimi is going to suck him again, but no, Kimi goes straight for his ass. Seb cries out, surprised and startled, at the feel of Kimi’s lips on his hole, sucking on the furled tight opening.

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ , Kimi, oh god...” he whimpers, overcome with sensations he’s never felt before. He’s shaking with it and when Kimi licks inside in one long stroke, Seb feels faint, seeing literal stars in front of his closing eyelids. Kimi is holding his legs open so Seb doesn’t have to do anything except go completely pliant, melting into the mattress. He couldn’t even do or say anything even if he wanted to, Kimi’s actions are reducing him to a trembling, mewling mess.

Kimi is making slurping noises, humming as if Seb is the best thing he’s ever tasted. Naively, Seb has never thought about wanting this before, but now that he’s experiencing it, the slick and slippery feel of Kimi’s hungry tongue inside of him might be the best thing Seb has ever felt.

When Seb feels a finger sliding alongside Kimi’s tongue, he groans so loudly it makes Kimi chuckle, the sound vibrating through Sebastian. He feels his hole quivering around Kimi’s finger and tongue and he tries to push back against him, wanting to show Kimi how much he loves it but it’s like he’s paralyzed, frozen to the bed. Opening his eyes, Seb looks down at Kimi and sees his gorgeous blue ones smiling back at him, visibly enjoying the way he wrecks Seb with pleasure.

The moment Kimi’s finger brushes over his sweet spot, Seb’s hips shoot up and he lets out a loud, desperate moan that echoes around the room. A panicked feeling goes through him as he feels himself getting dangerously close to the edge and he really doesn’t want to come yet. His fingers tangle in Kimi’s short blonde hair and he tugs hard to try to get his attention, letting him know he needs to stop. Kimi does and pulls away, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Why do you want me to stop? I was enjoying myself, Seb,” he says accusingly, but his dirty smirk gives him away - he obviously knows exactly why Seb needs him to stop what he’s doing.

“God Kimi,” Seb breathlessly laughs, “shit, that is _so_ good. You were going to make me come. But I don’t want to. Not yet...”

Kimi strokes his thighs as he grins back at Seb, killing him with his words. “You want to come around my cock?”

Yes, Seb wants that. He wants nothing more than that, because he remembers how it felt all those years ago and he has never felt anything better since that moment. The way his hole had clenched around Kimi’s cock while his own dick spurted all over is something Sebastian wants and craves for to happen again.

So he nods eagerly in answer to Kimi’s teasing question and the Finn’s eyes soften. It’s a good thing Sebastian is laying down already, because Kimi’s next word would have made him weak in the knees.

“Alright. Get on your side then, sweetheart.”

Sebastian’s heart opens at hearing the endearment again after it had been featured in so many of his fantasies. It makes him shoot a shy smile at Kimi as he rolls onto his side. The older man wastes no time in getting behind Seb, wrapping his arms securely around him.

~

Seeing Seb like this, lost in everything Kimi is doing to him and so eager for more is quite spectacular. Kimi has to tell himself not to rush, but it’s hard not to with Sebastian so responsive to his every touch. When Seb gives him a bashful smile before he rolls over, Kimi feels his insides clench with a sudden blaze of emotion.

_Fuck. He loves this man._

It’s nothing new, really. Kimi has known for a long while that what he has with Sebastian goes beyond platonic friendship and just caring for one another. He just never wanted to give in to it, too scared of ruining something good. But after everything that has happened... time traveling back to the past and Seb telling him he has been waiting for him all this time... he has no problem to admit he _loves_ Sebastian. Not anymore.

He gets himself behind Seb, nuzzling his neck and the side of his face. It’s a very intimate position and Kimi relishes in it.

“Pull your leg up a bit,” he instructs Seb softly. The younger man instantly scrambles to do so, hooking an arm around his knee to pull his leg up and open for Kimi. Seb bends his upper body more towards Kimi so he can look at him, waiting for the Finn to continue whatever he is planning on doing to Seb. Kimi grins at him and leans in for a kiss, the tip of his cock nudging against the German’s open but tight hole. When he pushes in again, Seb’s mouth goes slack and he gasps through the dirty open mouthed kisses Kimi gives him.

He starts with long and deep strokes in and out, just a lazy pace and Kimi enjoys how close they are like this, limbs tangled into each other and gazing into each other’s eyes. Seb feels so good, so hot and snug around him and before Kimi realizes he’s doing so, he’s voicing his thoughts out loud.

“It’s so good,” he breathes with a sexy smile on his face before he goes in for another deep kiss. His thrusts speed up gradually, until he’s pounding hard into the German’s sweet, exquisite hole. Sebastian is moving with him as much as he can, but the hand that keeps his leg up and open keeps slipping a bit every time he shudders from the overwhelming pleasure, so Kimi helps to keep him open as much as possible by putting a hand on Seb’s upper thigh. He grasps it firmly, enjoying the soft and meaty feel of it under his hand and every time he fucks in he makes sure to squeeze the flesh thoroughly.

They get lost into each other for a while, with Kimi murmuring smooth and dirty things into Seb’s ear and the younger man responds in kind, begging sweetly. It is soon coming to a crescendo, with Seb’s head jostling with the force of Kimi’s strokes and the Finn makes sure to hold him steady as he fucks him deeply. The noises that escape the younger man are intoxicating and Kimi is already so close because of them. It’s frustrating because he wants to fuck Seb for much longer than this, but it’s impossible to stop his impending orgasm. And he figures Seb is not too far off either.

He proves his point with a hard, deep thrust inside, making Sebastian sob and his dick spurt more precome.

Kimi slips a hand between Seb’s legs, palming his wet cock and stroking it firmly. The first time they did this, Seb came untouched, the position on top providing the perfect stimulation. This time Kimi figures he needs a little more to achieve orgasm. And he’s right, Seb instantly begins to mewl and clench around him as soon as Kimi touches him, juices already spilling and leaking over and between his fingers.

God, Kimi can’t wait to see and feel Sebastian climax in his arms again.

~

It’s hard to try and contain his sounds, but it just happens without his permission. Seb wonders how it’s possible to feel _this_ good. It has really never felt anything like this with anyone else. And when Kimi wraps his fist around him, Seb feels himself hurtling to orgasm at the speed of light. The added sensation is exactly what he needs to be swept away entirely, once and for all making him Kimi’s.

The constant pressure against his sweet spot was making him leak before, but now that Kimi is jerking his dick in tight, long strokes - his thumb swiping over the head every time he reaches the tip and spreading the liquid - Sebastian knows there’s nothing he can do to stop his orgasm. And he doesn’t want to anymore, he’s been on the edge for so long... he needs to come.

“Bitte, Kimi...” he begs desperately. “Please, make me come, I need-“

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Kimi buries his head in the crook of Seb’s neck and pushes in so deeply, grinding against his prostate in tiny hard thrusts while his hand twists on the head of Seb’s cock and that’s it... Seb’s vision blurs before he falls over the edge, his whole body quivering violently in Kimi’s arms and he faintly hears himself wail out his pleasure. Kimi is whispering to him, something like “ _yes sweetheart, come for me, let me feel it,_ ” and Seb’s mind closes off, just checks out as he feels his cock pulsing endless ropes of come into his lover’s hand, his hole clamping down hard onto the still moving dick inside of him.

When he finally blinks his eyes open, he sees Kimi watching with dark eyes. He’s just as hard, if not harder, inside of Seb as before so he didn’t come yet. Seb wonders how he managed to do that and Kimi seems to read his mind.

“Didn’t want to miss seeing you come,” he whispers to Seb, smiling, but it seems a bit forced. His control is clearly slipping away from him. Smiling back a bit wobbly himself, Seb pushes his ass back invitingly, wanting Kimi to come and get his pleasure, too. The clear invitation is all Kimi needs to get back to fucking Sebastian, his pace increasingly becoming harder and more forceful, the desperation evident in his movements. The usually quiet Finn is grunting loudly now and it’s exciting Seb to no end that he can reduce Kimi to this... a mindless and unadulteratedly sexy mess.

Kimi’s hips are a blur of motions, hammering inside of Seb and although the German is incredibly sensitive now, he loves being used like this. To know that _he_ is the cause of bringing Kimi so much pleasure is everything he’s wanted to happen again ever since the first time they did this.

“Come for me, Kimi,” he orders sweetly, whispering the words against Kimi’s sweaty temple. The older man lets out another loud groan and completely stills, before his orgasm crashes over him. His lips are moving against Seb’s neck, but no sounds except for loud gasps come out. Seb can feel his cock pulsing as he clenches around him and the action makes the man groan loudly once again. Making short involuntary thrusts deep inside of Seb, Kimi seems totally gone, just like Seb was not a minute ago.

Finally, after what feels like forever, Kimi seems to drift back to earth and once he does, he starts to laugh softly into Seb’s ear. The joyful sound triggers something in Seb and he starts to giggle too. The stress from earlier today is finally releasing itself and leaving his body bit by bit, making him relax and bask in the afterglow of the amazing sex. God, it had been so ridiculously good... and this time Seb knows they’ll get to do it many more times - when, where and however they want to.

Their laughter lasts for a while, both clinging to each other and exchanging fond smiles and kisses in between the giggles. Once they finally quiet down a little, Kimi kisses the nape of Seb’s neck and slowly starts to pull out. He gets rid of the condom and then pulls Seb close to him, enveloping him in a secure embrace. Seb sighs and snuggles into Kimi, inhaling his scent and smiling at the familiarity of it. He remembers breathing in this smell lingering on Kimi’s cap for the weeks after their encounter and how devastated he was when the smell faded away more and more.

He feels his eyes get heavy with sleep, the emotions of the day finally catching up on him and he barely gets to say “goodnight, Kimi” before sleep pulls him in.

~

Kimi fell asleep right after Seb did, just as exhausted as the younger man. But he wakes in the middle of the night, feeling like something is amiss. He opens an eye and sure enough, he finds Sebastian propped up on his side and staring at him with wide eyes.

Seb looks like he’s scared, as if he’s afraid Kimi will disappear right in front of his eyes. Kimi smiles tentatively at him and takes one of his hands in his own, linking their fingers together. It seems to calm Seb somewhat.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Kimi asks, keeping it up to Seb if he wants to answer the underlying question or not.

Seb shakes his head and now that Kimi is a bit more awake and looking more closely, he notices tears in Seb’s blue eyes. It’s alarming him and he encourages Seb to talk by smiling softly at him and squeezing his hand. Seb takes a deep breath and closes his eyes while he lets it all out.

“I’m just... I woke up an hour ago and I was afraid to go back to sleep,” he begins. “I’m so afraid to sleep and wake up in the morning only to find you gone again. I don’t think I would survive that, Kimi.” His voice breaks at the end and Kimi’s own eyes tear up at the admission. God, Kimi can only imagine what that must have been like for him...

Seb isn’t done talking just yet, though.

“You have to know, Kimi... all those years I’ve been sleeping to dream about you. And I’m so damn tired of it.”

“Come here,” he mumbles, tugging Seb into his side and cuddling him close. “You don't have to anymore, I'm not going anywhere.”

He pauses and then says the one thing Seb has probably been longing to hear for fourteen long years. Of course, Kimi didn’t suffer as much as Seb had in all those years, but in a sense he had been waiting just as long, yearning for something more and always admiring Seb from a distance. They will have a lot of talking to do still and Kimi wants to know everything, every detail of how this all affected Seb’s life. But for now, all he can think about is being with Seb and let him know what he means to Kimi.

 _Welcome home, Seb,_ he muses, echoing Seb’s poignant words in his head. _My heart has been waiting for you._

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is where the series ends. 😭 Please let me know what you think? 💕
> 
> My tumblr: [rainbowintheskyf1](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/rainbowintheskyf1)


End file.
